Hand in Hand
by Joshua Kenni
Summary: SO2: The Second Story fic. Brokenhearted and angry from losing the one she thought she loved, Celine finds a friend in Linga. But can she accept the kind of relationship that is being offered? Yuri oneshot, Celine x Precis.


**HAND IN HAND**

_A Star Ocean 2 fanfiction by Joshua Kenni_

* * *

_Introduction_

* * *

I first started Hand in Hand almost two years ago, with an idea that I got from a friend. Well, it was really less of an idea and more of a joke. Imagine, Precis and Celine together, what a riot that would be. 

As I started to write, however, something snapped in my brain and these two people actually started to become a decent pairing in my warped little head. So I wrote and wrote. I kept writing, and suddenly oh god I have 18 pages worth of yuri fluff. How the hell did that happen?

So, when you read, keep in mind that this originated as a parody...but evolved into holy shit there's 18 pages how the hell did that happen.

On a serious note: Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. For some strange reason, I really, really like this story, and I hope others do too. But if you find something amiss or if there's something I can change, please let me know and I'll certainly consider it.

On a side note, if you are a Star Ocean fan and enjoy both Star Ocean II and Star Ocean: Till The End of Time, please email with the following message:

"I was wondering if it would be possible to split the Star Oceansubcategory (of the Video Game category) into two sections:

1) Star Ocean: The Second Story  
2) Star Ocean: Till the End of Time

The reason I ask is that there is still a decent fanbase around The  
Second Story and a huge influx of SO:TTEOT newcomers. It would be  
nice for each game to have it's own section. Thank you for any thought  
given to the idea."

Your help is appreciated. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**This story contains language, adult themes and the attraction of two women. If you have a problem with that, please get out of my story. Star Ocean II is property of Enix. I do not claim ownership of anything but the story itself. **

**Thank you. **

* * *

_I shoulda hoofed it alone_, Celine thought to herself. The heat of the afternoon was beginning to wear down the trio of heroes and heroines, and the sorceress was beginning to grow fussy. 

"How much farther until we reach Linga?" Celine whined, impatiently.

"A little less than an hour," replied the ever-calm voice of Rena. _The Sun Gods could be baking her brain and she'd still be a fucking ray of sunshine_, Celine mused.

"Cheer up, 'Line. Not too much longer."

Celine growled audibly at Claude. Had it not been for his incessant hurrying, me and Rena might've caught Chris before the wedding. If only we'd been a few seconds earlier…

* * *

_"…Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_"This concludes the ceremony, I th-"_

_"Wait! Chris, please wait!"_

_"Celine!"_

_"Stop her!"_

_"No! Chris…no!"_

_"Celine…I'm sorry…"_

_"What is it, my prince?"_

_"…Nothing."_

_"…Chris…"_

_"Let's go, lady. You're disturbing the prince's wedding."_

_"..."_

* * *

A small reptilian creature popped out of the bush near Celine's feet. The creature looked somewhat like a lizard with several rows of sharp teeth. Celine almost didn't notice the creature in her daze; that is, until the creature bit down upon her leg. As its teeth dug in, she awoke from her revere with unimaginable rage. 

"IEEAAAAAARRHHH!" Celine grabbed the beast and ripped it away from her leg, tossing it a few feet from her. The lizard landed roughly, and Celine glared as it attempted to find its bearings. She unearthed her rod from her sack and slammed it against the reptile's back, instantly killing it. She spoke a few words under her breath, and a bolt of fire shot from the rod, thoroughly incinerating the animal.

Claude and Rena stood next to the enchantress, who was gasping in frustration and anger. They turned their gaze to the antagonist, who was now little more than ashes.

"Overkill," Claude remarked.

"It deserved it," Celine said between breaths.

Rena bent down to nurse the wound on Celine's leg. The beast had taken flesh and blood with it as Celine ripped it away.

"I'll be fine," Celine muttered.

"It's already healed," Rena replied, standing up as the glow from her healing powers dissipated.

"We'll never get there at this rate. Let's go." Celine waked ahead, leaving her two companions flustered.

* * *

Claude and Rena were the first into the small gate of Linga. Celine was tailing behind, noticeably frustrated. _Claude wouldn't understand…"We've got to hurry," he had said. He says he didn't know about Chris and the wedding, but he just might have ruined my life._

"I'm going to ask the innkeep for details about the city. Wait here." Claude disappeared into the doorway. Rena stood next to Celine and sighed.

"He couldn't have ever known, Celine," Rena said softly.

"We told him to just wait ten minutes. Couldn't he have given us that long? Ten goddamn minutes?"

"I told him what happened. He feels terrible."

"That doesn't help me now, Rena, and it never will."

Claude walked out of the doorway and looked at the two girls in conversation. Celine turned her head away from him. "Down that path," he said, pointing down the path. They began walking without a word.

A little blur shot of a side street and struck Celine in the leg. As the thing was rather big and going at high speed, the pain was incredible. Celine stared at the attacker with anger and pain and began to pull her rod out of her pack.

"BOBOT!"

The little thing turned its – head? – and quickly tried to continue moving through Celine's leg. The frustration was growing in the sorceress.

"Go AROUND me, you stupid blue box!" she yelled, kicking the blue thing a few feet to the side. It shot past the party in a flash. Celine bent down and rubbed her shin, which was now a bright red hue. This day just can't get much worse.

The next thing Celine felt was another body slamming directly into her. The unknown figure grabbed Celine in an attempt to stabilize itself, effectively preventing her any chance of staying upright. She internally sighed as the pair fell backwards onto the hot sand. The second figure landed on top of her, doubling her annoyance and pain.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Celine then realized that her eyes had been closed the entire time. From what she had just heard, the voice belonged to a girl…a young girl at that. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of an attractive girl, though dusty and poorly dressed. She looked worried, and Celine decided it was okay to speak.

"…I'm fine, just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"…Could you get off of me, please…?"

The girl looked down and seemed to suddenly noticed that she had landed on top of Celine. She squeaked and jumped off of her, red-faced.

"I'm sorry! I was just looking for Bobot! Have you seen him?"

Rena pointed down an alleyway. "If you mean that little blue thing, it went that way."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you!" She ran in the direction that Rena pointed, but stopped. "But where are my manners? My name is Precis."

"Claude."

"Rena."

"…Celine."

Precis passed a glance past Celine. "Nice to meet you all. Perhaps I'll see you around!" She then turned and ran off in the direction of the machine. Claude and Rena looked at each other with a shrug. Celine stared after the girl.

"Come on," Claude said, "Let's go find that linguist."

Celine hesitated, then shook her head. "…no, I think I'm gonna look around for a little while."

"You've got the papers, though," Rena replied.

Celine took the old scrolls out of her pack and handed them to Rena. Then she ran down the street in the direction that Precis had gone.

* * *

She found Precis near the end of the alley. The girl was facing the wall, unmoving. For a moment, Celine was a little clueless as to what was happening. She then, however, noticed the little robot sitting against the wall. Precis was moving like a tiger, slowly crawling towards the thing. Celine decided not to disturb her and simply watched. 

Precis took one step too many and the little thing 'woke up' and began to 'stare' at the girl. She didn't move. The thing didn't move. Slowly but surely, the lights on the little blue machine began to shut themselves off. As soon as the last light disappeared, Precis dove at Bobot. The thing woke up in a flash and saw her coming. It zoomed past her, towards Celine. She calmly took her foot and blocked its path. It didn't change direction. Precis got up and brushed the sand off of her before she turned around. She gasped in surprise.

"Celine!"

Celine smiled. "Is this yours?" She asked, picking up the machine. The blue bot chirped at her grasp.

Precis nodded. "Yep! That's my Bobot!"

Celine happily handed back the Bobot to Precis. The machine was heavier than she'd expected. "You know, that thing probably bruised me earlier." She pointed down to her leg, which was still red from where it had hit her.

Precis put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, God! I'm sorry! Umm…listen, I have some herbs back at my house. They work wonders for bruises. Believe me, I know…Bobot isn't exactly the nicest creature ever created. We can back there now if you like, but shouldn't you meet up with your friends?"

Celine scoffed. "Friends! Claude is no friend of mine, and Rena will understand."

Precis smiled. "Alrighty!" She pushed a button on the bot, and it's chirping stopped. "Follow me!"

* * *

_"There are other fish in the sea, Celine."_

_"You killed and gutted my fish, Kenni. Don't use that lame analogy on me."_

_"I said I was sorry."_

_"You ruined my life._

_"A little overdr-"_

_"A little underdramatic, you're right. I've killed people for less…much less._

_"I'll make it up to you."_

_"You won't. You never will._

* * *

"Excuse the mess." 

Celine smiled as she entered the teen's room. Around the room, clothes, tools and magazines were strewn across the floor and bed. Pictures of singers that Celine didn't know adorned the walls, and strewn across the floor and desk were machines, both assembled and in parts. Besides the tools and mechanics, Celine felt a wave of nostalgia towards the rooms she'd owned in the past.

"Just a normal woman's room," Celine remarked. "I used to have a room like this."

"Until?" Precis yelled from the other room.

"Left home. Don't really got a room anymore."

Precis brought a tray of assorted plants and berries into the bedroom. "Would you like to sit?"

Celine laughed aloud. "Where?"

Precis blushed and set the tray down. She hopped over assorted piles of junk and shoved a pile of clothes and magazines off of the bed and onto the floor. "On the bed?"

Celine smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Precis grabbed an herb off of the tray and rubbed it against a rag; she then pressed it against Celine's skin. The effects of the herb soothed the agitated area, bringing Celine serenity from her pain.

"I'll go grab something to clean the cut. Be right back." Precis ran off into the other room, leaving a somewhat happy Celine waiting. Celine was somewhat hyper from a side effect in the herbs, so she took the time to look around the room. She took a second look at the posters on the wall and noticed a girl that she didn't recognize. She assumed it was some popular singer; she didn't know, nor did she care. It was interesting, however…cute girl.

She then noticed the pile of clothes next to the bed, and noticed a magazine sticking out near the top. She looked at the door Precis had exited from, and realizing she wouldn't be back any time soon, she picked up the magazine and looked at the cover.

A bare-chested blue-haired girl stared back at her. Celine placed a hand to her mouth and looked back at the door. No one was there. She flipped to the next page. More women: half-nude, fully-nude, nude tog-…_oh my_.

Celine closed her eyes and mused to herself. _This girl is_…

"Celinnnne!" The voice from the other room interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" She yelled back, throwing the magazine off to the side.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?"

Celine gathered that it was close to one o' clock. She knew the others were probably wondering where she was. Rena was probably looking for her, Rena and Clau-…

"I'd love to."

* * *

Precis's father looked at her with a skeptical expression on his face. "So…you're a sorceress?" 

Celine looked at Precis, who just shrugged. "I know quite a bit about Heraldry, but I wouldn't say I'm limited to just being a simple spell-caster. I like to think of myself more as a treasure hunter/adventure seeker."

The man raised an eyebrow. "And what adventure do you seek?"

"Well, I'm traveling with two others. We're on an expedition to explore the Sorcery Globe."

The other two at the table grew a look of surprise. Precis's father spoke first. "Find anything yet?"

"Other than some old scrolls in Cross Cave, no."

He smiled. "Well, I can respect that. A powerful girl on a respectable quest. Very well then."

Celine raised an eyebrow. "'Very well then', what?"

"You have permission."

Precis stood up. "DAD!"

He looked at her blankly. "What?"

Precis leaned down and whispered something into her father's ears. His eyes seemed to flicker with what she said. "Ah-ha. I'm sorry. I believe I had the wrong idea."

Precis put her face into her hands. "Ya' think."

Her father stood. "Anyways, I should get back to the workshop. Nice to meet you, Celine. Oh, and you're always welcome to stay for dinner if you like. Any friend of Precis is welcome in this house as long as she likes."

Celine glanced at Precis, who just shook her head. "Thank you, sir. It's nice to meet you, too."

He left the room, leaving the two girls alone in an awkward silence. Precis cleared her throat. "…um, should we go find your friends?"

Celine was about to say no again, but she than remembered that they were looking for a linguist. She wanted to know what those scrolls said too. "I suppose so. But I really enjoyed spending time with you, Precis. Maybe I'll take up your dad's offer."

Precis smiled. "I enjoyed it too. I hope to see you again for dinner."

Celine walked out the door and sighed as she ran off to find her antagonist 'friends'.

* * *

"A MONTH?" Celine yelled. 

"The professor is a very busy man, Celine. It's not an uncommon wait."

Celine glared at Rena. "We don't have a month to wait. What about the Sorcery Glove?"

Claude simply shrugged. "Either we wait or the scrolls wait. Doesn't really matter to me."

Celine didn't so much as look at Claude. "Maybe he has some friends, someone who could get us in early."

"Perhaps," Rena replied, "But everything's closed by now. We should check into the inn for the night, then try again tomorrow."

Celine sighed and rubbed her temples. "Alright. Whatever. I may meet you both at the hotel later tonight." She turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"And where are you going?" Claude yelled after her.

"To talk to a friend!" She yelled, not looking back as she began to run.

* * *

The stars were beginning to emerge as Celine approached the small house. The lights in the workshop were still on, so she figured that Precis was awake too. She walked to the front door and prepared to knock, until she thought of what had happened at lunch. Her father had said, "You have permission"…_did he mean to_…? 

Celine decided not to knock and instead walked around to the side of the house, where she saw Precis's window open. She called out to her as softly as possible. "Precis…Precis!"

To her surprise, Precis poked her head out over the side of the roof, not out of her window. "Celine! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! C'mon up!"

Celine raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a cynical look. Precis looked confused for a second, then sheepish. She threw down a rope ladder to her, and Celine began to climb up. "Listen," she said as Celine neared the top, "I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. You see, there's an…odd situation with me that…well…with friends…and women…and um…hey, are you thirsty?"

Celine watched as Precis clumsily crawled on all fours towards a small cooler, from which emerged a small bottle of pink liquid. As Precis opened the bottles, Celine had already guessed what the liquid was. As soon as the top was removed, there wasn't a doubt in her mind. The properties of theAphrodisiac produced a smell that only the most resilient wouldn't be ensnared by. Fortunately for Celine, she was one of the more resilient. Unfortunately for Celine, Precis was not.

"I come up here to be alone," Precis said, as she poured the liquid of the bottle into two cups. "Dad's always in the workshop, and it's not like I'm very active in the town social world. Besides, there really isn't anyone around to suit me. A young, antisocial girl doesn't have many prospects in a twon full of stuffy adult scientist scholars and scientists."

She offered a cup to Celine, who accepted it but didn't take a drink yet. She might be able to resist the smell of the liquid, but actually drinking it would turn anyone into an animal in heat. She set the drink down next to her on the roof and attempted to distract attention from the act. "No boys around for you to toy with?" she asked, not yet willing to let Precis know that she'd already figured out her little secret.

Precis blushed, setting her own glass down. "Um...none that I really fancy, no. No one her in Linga understands me. I spend a lot of time in my room or down in the workshop...I'm not really the dating type. I'm more of the the type to find someone I feel attracted to and just tackle them."

Celine thought back to earlier in the day and wondered if the Bobot-gone-berserk was really an accident. Precis must've realized the same thing, for she turned away sheepishly and grabbed her cup. Celine internally cringed as she took a drink. Precis was already subtly hitting on her; she'd be even worse sex-crazed. She didn't know if she was ready to accept Precis's unspoken invitation.

"So what is it that you want, Precis?" she asked, leaning inwards a little towards the girl.

Precis rubbed her hands together as she fought for words. "I want someone who understands me, Celine. I want someone who will look at me and not see the fact that I'm a tomboy or who'll think that all I do is sit in my room and invent things. Sure, I enjoy playing sports just as much as the next boy, but I'm a girl too! I want to be able to walk down the street with the one I love and have people think, 'now there's a happy couple'. Unfortunately, everybody just thinks that I'm the wierd inventor's daughter who has no interest in love because I've never been on a date. It's so frustrating."

Celine sighed a little bit. "I think I know what you mean, Precis. Just before I arrived here, I was in a situation where I'd just found someone that I loved. He was perfect...he was funny, he was charming, he was anything you'd ever hope for in a person. I took a look at him and thought, 'now there's someone that will make me happy'".

Precis cocked her head sideways. "Then what happened?"

Celine swallowed down the anger that was rising in her throat. "He was...someone important, and I didn't know it. But at that point, it didn't matter. I'd learned that he was engaged to be married, so everything else didn't matter. Me and Rena were headed to the church to stop the ceremony, but..."

Precis moved to sit next to her. "But what?"

Celine fought back tears. "Claude happened. He practically dragged me and Rena away, saying it was important that we leave ASAP, that the Sorcery Globe awaited for us. I tried to explain why he just needed to wait a simple ten minutes, but he wouldn't listen. I had to physically break free from his grasp and run for it before he would let me go back, and he probably only ran after me because I had the Cross Cave documents in my sack, that pig."

"So then what happened?"

Celine didn't even bother to fight her emotions anymore. "Nothing happened! I ran back through the square and into the church to see them getting married and there wasn't anything I could do about it! They'd kissed, they were happy, it was over. I yelled out to him to wait for me, but he didn't say anything...he couldn't. It was over, and there was nothing that could be done!"

"Bullshit, Celine!"

Celine blinked. "What do you mean?"

"If he really loved you, there was absolutely something he could've done. Sure, he might've been engaged to someone else, but if his heart was set on you, there was no reason he couldn't have changed his plans just a little bit. Besides, if he was engaged to someone else, why would he have been looking at other women anyways? It's probably not a very good sign if he's looking at others right before he walks down the aisle!"

Celine shook her head vigorously with tears running down her face. "You don't understand, Precis, goddamnit...you don't understand! He was forced to get married, it was arranged...he was unhappy! I thought that I loved him, I thought that he loved me! I had hoped that I could stop the marriage, that we could be happy together...but I was too late...I was too late!", she yelled, before plunging her head onto Precis's shoulder, erupting into sobs.

Precis, completely unprepared for the sudden turn of events, awkwardly placed her hands on Celine's trembling shoulders. "It's...okay, Celine. It's okay." Precis rubbed her shoulders, completely frazzled. She hadn't expected this. She was so used to knowing exactly how things were going to happen that when things unraveled, it unnerved her.

Celine wiped her eyes and attempted to regain her composure. "I'm sorry...I usually don't break down like that. I'm usually a pretty strong person."

Precis smiled. "I know."

Celine sniffed and smiled. "For example, I'm strong enough to get resist the scent of the Aphrodisiac."

Precis, who had been stroking Celine's shoulders reassuringly, froze solid. "Y-you knew?"

Celine nodded. "Of course I knew. I've used it a couple times myself."

"Then I guess you know why I wanted to...use it?"

"I found a magazine in your room earlier today. It was...fascinating."

Precis grimaced. "You're not disgusted?"

"No, I'm not. Actually, I find it slightly flattering."

"I took a drink, and you knew that...you could've taken advantage of me."

Celine patted her shoulder and sat up straight. "Precis...let's be clear on this. I said I wasn't disgusted; I didn't say I was ready to accept your invitation. I hardly have any experience in this area of life, and right now, you're sex-crazed...and I have no idea whether you actually like me or if you're just ready to hump anything that moves. So, for the moment, things won't go any farther than this."

"So what can I do?", the girl asked, still slowly rubbing Celine's shoulders.

"I want you to wait at least twelve hours. The potion will have worked it's way through your system by then. I'll come back tomorrow night, and if you still decide that you like me...well, we'll go from there."

Precis nodded, and Celine gently stood and walked towards the edge of the roof. Upon reaching the rope ladder, she heard Precis's voice calling out to her. "Celine?

The sorceress turned around. "Yes?"

Precis looked sheepish. "Um...what if I've had more than one glass of Aphrodisiac?"

Celine's jaw slowly dropped. "How many glasses have you had?"

Precis mentally counted. "Since lunch...about five, or so."

Celine was speechless. "You've had FIVE glasses of Aphrodisiac in one day? It's a wonder you haven't exploded with lust, yet!"

Precis looked at Celine longingly. "I...Celine, I saw you coming."

"What do you mean?" Celine asked, confused.

"You and your friends. Bobot noticed your fighting from miles away...hardly anyone but scholars and students come to this little place, and not very many of them have Heraldry like yours. He detected it, and alerted me. I've been watching you ever since then...and I set Bobot up to intercept you earlier today."

"Why?"

Precis stood up. "Isn't it obvious, Celine? I'm attacted to you." The girl seemed a little unsteady on her feet, as she swayed from side to side as she spoke. Your face, your body, your strength...I couldn't help myself. I just had to meet up with you. But I didn't know offhand whether you would be attracted to me...so I bought twenty bottles ofAphrodisiac from a travelor that was passing through, and I've drank one an hour ever since we parted at lunch."

Celine's wide eyes drooped. Something was amiss. "Hand me your cup."

Precis looked down at her glass. "It's almost empty!"

Celine held her hand out, demandingly. Precis, getting the hint, obediently handed the cup to her. Celine smelled the liquid, savoring the sweet scent of the love potion. She braced herself and drank the remaining liquid in the cup. She blinked, and slowly smiled. "Precis, honey?"

Precis's heart jumped at the word 'honey'. "Yes?"

"This isn't Aphrodisiac."

Precis looked down at the glass, dumbfounded. "But the salesman-"

"Duped you. This,dear, is Mistleleaf. It's true properties include being a relaxent, and it has an extremely similar aroma to other drinks of that property, includingAphrodisiac. However, it doesn't have any sexual side effect."

Precis stared at her in misbelief. "So, even if you didn't recognize the drink beforehand, it wouldn't have worked anyways?"

Celine shook her head. "Afraid not. There is something I don't understand, though. If you weren't under the effects of an Aphrodisiac, why were you so...flirty?"

Precis looked down at her feet, blushing. "Everything I said about my attraction to you still stands true. All of my feelings toward you physical must be true feelings, since' I wasn't under the power of theAphrodisiac. Now, however, I can reconcile my feelings mentally, because I have judgement on your character."

Celine sat down on the edge of the roof. "Oh?"

Precis followed suit, sitting next to her. "You figured I was under the influence of the love potion, and you didn't take advantage of me. That shows class on your part."

Celine mentally shook her head. "Precis, please understand. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to make this kind of change in my life, especially after we've known each other for only a day so far. I think things are moving a little too fast, even for me."

Precis looked slightly disappointed, but brightened up quickly. "I have an idea. Come back tomorrow night and I'll teach you everything I know. We can move at whatever pace you'd like. I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

Celine began to reitterate about how quickly Precis was trying to go. However, the look in the teen's eyes and the confusion of Celine's ideas on the subject silenced her unspoken words.

"Alright, I'll be here. And I'll bring a gift."

"You don't have to-"

"But I'm going to anyways," Celine said, smiling as she stood up. "Just be ready." She winked and climbed down the ladder, feeling good for the first time in days.

* * *

"Okay, I'm sorry. Are you happy?" 

The midday sun was ready to set by the time the three adventurers returned to Linga. The expedition into the Sanctuary of Linga hadn't exactly gone as well as they'd hoped.

"Words cannot possibly describe how happy your apology makes me, Kenni," Celine said, trotting behind the group as usual. Her once beautiful garb was covered with blood, sweat and some mucus substance that she was trying desperately hard not to identify.

Claude spoke up. "If we wanted to get a rare herb for Bowman, we needed the rarest type there is. Now we have it, so what exactly is your problem?"

"Those blob creatures," Rena said, "were caused by someone's careless movements. We could've avoided them entirely." She wasn't covered in the mucus, but she was visibly exhausted. She tried to attach her hairpiece to her mussed and sweaty hair to no avail.

Claude shrugged. He was trying to look confident, but his tatterred, mucus-soaked clothes betrayed him. "If we can't handle a few creatures who occasionally eat party members, we have no business investigating the Sorcery Globe."

"We DIDN'T handle them, Kenni," Celine yelled. "If it wasn't for Rena, we would still be digesting inside of those globs. And, might I add, I wouldn't have been devoured if I hadn't of been making a fireball to help save YOUR ass. So if I were you, I'd leave my fucking tongue in my mouth before an angry sorceress decides to rip it out of my arrogant face!"

The party said silent on their trek back to the inn.

"I might see you two later tonight. You guys have fun doing whatever it is you two do together." Celine moved away from the group, noticeably angry.

"Where are you going?" Rena called after her. The girl was obviously tired, but she was still attempting to keep an optimistic tinge in her voice. Despite Celine's annoyance, she still admired Rena's perseverence, which was a trait she knew she'd never possess.

"Probl'y gonna walk down to the library and figure out what I can about the Sorcery Globe...or maybe I'll just go get pissed at the bar. You know, whatever."

"Liar," Claude said, leaning against the wall of the inn. Celine glared in response. "You're going to go see that teenager again. The hyper one."

Anger bubbled up in the girl. "And what if I am?"

"It's not fair to the girl, you know, to have an adult woman trying to seduce her. What do you want from her, anyways? Money? Power? Face it, things like that are things you only could've taken from Prince Chris."

Celine's face flushed red with fury. She took a step towards Claude and reached her hand back to slap him. Before it connected, however, he reached his own hand out and caught her arm. Celine, not to be daunted, summoned flames beneath her breath. Claude noticed this and released her arm, trying to get away, but it was too late. Fire caught on to the man's clothes and quickly engulfed him. Celine only watched, knowing she could call of the fire as easily as she'd started it

"Rena," Celine said, walking away, "heal him later if you're feeling kind."

* * *

A nearly-nude Celine immerged from Precis's bath. She had begged clothes off of Precis, not wanting to wear the mucus-stained clothes that she'd been wearing. None of the petite girl's clothes fit, obviously, but she did have a robe that was oversized. Even that, however, seemed small on the older girl. Besides, it made her feel open. She shivered in the breeze of the night air. 

Precis's father had been more than willing to allow Celine the use of the guest bed, but Precis had interjected, saying there was something she and Celine really needed to talk about. His eyes had lit up and he nodded with a wink. Precis looked embaressed, and Celine pretended to be confused. What's with that guy, she had thought.

"I tried to clean up a little bit in here," Precis said, wearing a red nighty that seemed that seemed a little too small, even for her. Celine chuckled, looking at the now immaculate room. The girl had even put away her mechanical equipment...no easy task. "It looks great, Precis, but you really didn't have to clean up for my sake."

The teen girl shook her head. "I've been meaning to do it for a long time now...I've just never had an incentive to do so before now." She gestered towards the bed. "Would you like to have a seat?"

Celine nodded and carefully sad down on the bed with her legs crossed. Precis walked to the small cooler in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of pink liquid. "Care for some Mistleleaf?" She asked, amiling.

Celine smiled with her and nodded. The warming properties of the potion would be usefully on such a night. Precis opened a cabinet and pulled out two champagne glasses, then poured the liquid evenly into them. The girl offered a glass to Celine and sat down next to her, awkwardly. She took a sip and abruptly began talking.

"I've been like this for as long as I can remember. Dad says that it's probably the result of not having a positive female role model throughout most of my life, but I'm not sure I buy that. I think it's just the way I'm wired." She sipped the glass of Mistleleaf and shrugged.

"I can't say I've had much experience in this aspect of life," Celine started. "Most of the time, I'm just trying to figure out which treasure to look for next, and if I happen to meet someone who has an interest in me, so be it. I guess most women just don't see me as an available option."

"I have been kind of curious, though," Precis said, interupting. "You keep saying you have 'almost' no experience in, well, my way of life. Is there a story to that?"

Celine chuckled and took a small sip before answering. "Oh, you know girls, Precis. In the days right after you break up wiht someone, everyone looks like a decent partner."

Precis nodded. "I know the feeling. Who was she?"

"My best friend. She was by my side during my little breakdown after...damn, what was his name? Oh, whatever...anyways. Kindness, in times of emotional stress, can give the wrong impression."

Precis leaned in, silently willing her to go on. Celine noticed the action and smiled sweetly. "Oh, don't be too expectant. It was just a kiss, and an awkward one at that. I don't think I really knew whether I like her or not, I just wanted to be close to someone."

Precis's heart dropped. "Do you supposed that's how you think of me?"

Celine shook her head. "Right now, Precis, I really don't know what to make of you. I just had my whole world turned upside-down, and I'm really confused about a lot of things. But ever since I've met you, I sense an openness and honesty that I didn't think existed anymore. It's quite an appealing trait to possess. It doesn't really help that you have such a pretty face."

Precis blushed and looked away. "You think I'm pretty?"

Celine nodded. "You remind me a lot of myself, when I was a little younger."

Precis smiled and scooted a little closer to Celine. "I know we've only known each other a short time, but I feel closer to you than anyone else in the world, except for maybe my dad, but he doesn't really count for obvious reasons...and maybe Bobot, but he doesn't count since he's a machi-"

Precis was cut off when Celine leaned in and pressed her lips against her own lips. The teen's eyes shot open widely for a moment, quickly trying to adapt to the suddent turn of events. As the seconds passed on, however, her eyes slowly closed...accepting the kiss. When the kiss finally broke, Precis spoke first. "I thought you said that this was moving too fast for even you."

Celine blushed and shrugged. "Well, my mind is racing now, and the situation is currently lagging behind. She leaned over again and stole a quick kiss, then stood up quickly. Picking up her glass of Mistleleaf, she turned to Precis. "Drink your glass."

Precis, a little confused, downed her glass quickly. Celine smiled and did the same before turning to her sack on the floor. "Now where are they?" she asked herself, rustling through her belongings. Precis glanced over her, curiously, but celine gently pushed her back. "No peeking. Here they are!"

Out of her bag, she pulled two viles full of pink liquid. She shook them up, and watched the bubbles in the vibrant drink swirl around like a tornado.

Precis glared at the bottles, not understanding. "Don't we already have Mistleleaf?"

Celine smiled. "Yes, we do."

Precis cocked her head sideways. "Then why...-oh...wait, is that?"

Celine nodded her head, a seductive smile on her face. "Hand me your glass." Precis obediently nodded and watched the pink liquid fill her cup. "Have you ever had realAphrodisiac?"

Precis shook her head. "What exactly does it do?"

Celine closed her eyes and cocked her head sideways. "It's impossible to describe. All I can say is that your body takes over your actions."

Precis seemed to accept that as an answer as she took a glass from the sorceress. She brought the glass to her nose and took a deep breathe. The smell seemed to make her stagger. "It smells almost exactly like Mistleleaf, but there's certainly something stronger in there too."

Celine took a whiff of the potion and smiled. "Oh yes, there definately is." Her face turned slightly serious. "Now, before we drink, I need you to be absolutely certain. If we drink, chances are things will get pretty physical. There won't be much chance to rest tonight, if you know what I mean. I've made my choice by pouring the glasses for us...you'll make yours by taking the first drink."

Precis took the information in, then nodded her head. "I already made that decision two days ago. I guess my only real question is: what do we drink to?"

Celine giggled. "New experiences." Precis nodded as their glasses clinked. The glasses were quickly empty. Celine gently puhed Precis down onto her bed. Her robe was already half off as Precis switched off the lights.

* * *

The sunlight streaming in through the window was Precis's alarm clock. As the birds began to sing outside, a happy Precis streched out in her bed and turned around to face her lover...but found an empty space. Panicked, she shot out of bed and looked around the room frantically. 

"Good morning," a voice said seductively from the window.

Precis turned to the direction of the voice and saw celine sitting in the open window, fully naked. Her eyes were half-closed from fatigue, but Precis could sense powerful energy exuding from her. "Celine, don't you feel exposed?"

Celine shrugged. "This room's so full of pheromones. I'm trying to air it out a little bit before I attack you again."

Precis giggled. "What'd be wrong with that?"

Celine smiled and she her eyes, massaging her neck with the side of the window. "Precis...can you believe that, last night?"

The girl blushed. "It was incredible."

Celine took a deep breathe and let it out. "Is it always like that?"

Precis's face turned a deeper shade of red. "I wouldn't know."

Celine turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm...I was a virgin."

Celine's eyes widened. "I was your first time?"

Precis nodded. "I've been like this my whole life, but beisdes self-indulgence, I've never acted upon it. I was waiting for the right person to show me that my way of life wasn't so bad, and you were chosen to be that person. I think I made the best choice of my life in sending Bobot out."

Celine smirked. "I guess I was a virgin too, considering."

Precis smiled and pulled Celine out of the windowsill. They playfully wrestled before coming to rest on a rug that been disheveled from the night before.

"Celine," Precis said, between short kisses. "Do you regret what we did?"

Celine shook her head aggressively. "Even without the Aphrodisiac, no way. You're a smart girl, Precis, you should know the answer to that one. You're beautiful, honest and you know what the hell you're doing in bed. I was just kind of winging it, but you...wow. You're amazing."

Precis shrugged. "That's what you get from a lifetime of studying the subject, I guess. But don't worry, you'll be an expert in no time."

Celine giggled and started a reply, but froze as Precis's door cracked open. "Precis? Celine? Are you two girls awake?" The voice of Precis's dad echoed through the room.

"Yeah, Dad. Don't come in!"

The door stopped moving abruptly and slammed shut. "Sorry, dear. I just wanted to tell Celine that there are some people at the door looking for her."

Celine rolled her eyes. "Thank you, sir, I'll take care of them." She stood up and stretched, looking down at where she had just been lying. "I think we might of ruined your rug. It's stained."

Precis shrugged. "I never like this rug anyways. But maybe I'll keep it now, just in memory."

Celine walked over to the window. "Hey! Up here!"

Celine watched as Claude and Rena rounded the corner, and enjoyed the shocked looks on their faces as they saw the naked woman. Rena blushed and looked away, but Claude seemed mesmorized.

"Um, good morning, Celine," Rena said, still blushing. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Nope. What can I do for you?"

"We're getting the scrolls analyzed, but it'll take a pretty long time apparently. In the meantime, we wanted to go ahead and head back to Lacour, to see if we can get a pass to the El continent. We need-" Rena paused and glanced at Claude. He was still staring at Celine, dumbfounded and silent. Rena sniffed and elbowed him, who regained his senses and turned around, embarressed. An exasperated Rena continued, "-we need to leave as soon as possible. Can you meet us at the inn as soon as you get...ready?"

Celine turned and saw Precis still on the floor with a look on her face as if her best friend had just dies. She thought to herself for a moment, then a smile spread across her face. "Alright, Rena, see you in roughly an hour."

Rena seemed to accept that answer and turned around, grabbing Claude by the shoulder and dragging him along. Celine noticed gleefully that the Hero of Light was sporting new clothes and several burn marks. She turned back to the teenager and helped her up off of the floor. She looked on the verge of tears. Celine scratched her chin and said, "I've got an idea."

Precis looked up at her, a tear streaming down her face. "What is it?"

Celine pointed to Bobot, who was asleep in the corner of the room. "How well can he fight?"

* * *

"Absolutely not," Claude said firmly. Now that Celine was clothed in her traditional garb, he seemed to remember his ability to be an asshole. 

"I'm not really asking for permission, Claude," Celine said coldly, standing closely to Precis. The teen was carrying a large backpack filled to the brim with tools and supplies. Her dad was sad that Precis was leaving, but he let her go, now once he knew Celine would protect her. Bobot sat nearby, patiently chirping and paying no attention to the conversation.

"No offense, Precis," Rena added, "but we don't know anything about you. Do you know what our mission is?"

Precis nodded feverently. "I want to investigate the Sorcery Globe myself. Besides, there's nothing for me here. Plus, I won't let Celine go so soon after I've met her."

"That's another issue entirely," Claude said, jumping in. "Do you think that THAT is wise?"

Celine knew that Claude was referring to their relationship, and was about to say something, but Precis calmly put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Yes," she said to Claude, emulating Celine's coldness.

Claude thought to himself for a moment. "Fine. But if you slow us down, you're out."

Celine sneered. "Fine. But if you ever talk to her like that again, I'll set you on fire again."

Claude swallowed. "Deal. C'mon, let's go."

Claude and Rena began to walk while Precis looked at Celine, incredulously. "You set him on fire?"

Celine laughed and took her hand. "He was making fun of my attraction to you."

Precis smiled sheepishly. "You didn't have to do that," she said, although her eyes were saying 'I hope he was well-done after you were finished.'

"Oh, he'll be fine," Celine said, beginning to walk with Precis. "Precis, I know we kinda did this backwards, but I have a question to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Precis squeezed Celine's hand. "Nothing would make me happier."

Celine smiled and returned the squeeze. "That was one hell of a first date."

Precis only blushed and smiled as the two began their journey together.

**Fin. **


End file.
